warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Liselle
Liselle is the daughter of Lady Malene, and thereby cousin to Tyrion and Teclis on their mother's side. The noble would first meet them when the two arrived at the Emeraldsea Palace in Lothern, XI 10. Indeed, it would also be her first time meeting actual twins, though she had been expecting the two to be identical. This prompted Teclis to explain that there have only been twenty-five recorded pairs of identical twins in elven history, out of three hundred and fifteen recorded births of twins. Liselle is described as being extraordinarily beautiful, with strikingly green-coloured eyes, pale skin, and a willowy grace. She finds Teclis unlikable, feeling that when he stares at her, that he is being cold and calculating, that he was measuring her and finding her wanting. During a ball at the family palace, she mentioned to Tyrion - much to his annoyance - about hearing how the Druchii leave cripples exposed upon the mountainside as babies, to prevent them from being a burden on the rest of the community. She then mentioned how the Asur ancestors used to do the same, before the Sundering. She went on to gossip about people saying the Asur were growing weak and decadent, to which Tyrion asked if she thought becoming like the Druchii would make Ulthuan any less decadent, joking that they should be more like dwarfs to make themselves less stubborn. The two's discussion then went into Liselle proudly praising Finubar by suggesting the previous Phoenix King had made the High Elves decadent, that Finubar was seafarer and an explorer, not some dark conjurer. When Tyrion went on to say in all seriousness that it was unnecessary for one to denigrate one person in order to praise another - Liselle laughed. She admitted at times she thought Tyrion could not possibly be an elf, but some sort of changeling, for their was little to no malice within him. To this, Tyrion claimed one needed no malice to be an elf, only to have Liselle remind him that Lothern was a nasty place, and not to be fooled by civility. She claimed that many of the people at the ball would stab Tyrion in the back if they thought it would get them ahead in the world. And not just metaphorically. The same night, after Larien had challenged Tyrion to the Circle of Blades, Liselle came up to her cousin's door in a nightrobe that clearly had nothing beneath it. From there, they kissed, experimented in foreplay, and playful banter, before the girl led Tyrion by the hand to bed with her. This would not be the last time they made love, as Liselle bedded her cousin on the night before the prince's duel with Larien. And though she spoke of how she did not wish to lose Tyrion, the prince knew her words were part of an act, that she was speaking them as though playing the part in some drama she was obligated to perform. It was only then that Tyrion realized how lonely it must be growing up in Lothern. Trivia * Liselle owns a gown of green, Cathayan silk. * Regarding Lord Emeraldsea, Liselle sees her grandfather as a control freak, an old megalomaniac used to getting what he wants. Tyrion saw his cousin as self-obsessed as most elves, but did not begrudge her for it. Source * : Blood of Aenarion (novel) by William King ** : Chapter 10 ** : Chapter 17 ** : Chapter 19 ** : Chapter 20 ** : Chapter 21 Category:High Elf Characters Category:House Emeraldsea Category:L